1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a treadmill, and more particularly to a control device that uses a dual-purpose electronic element to conveniently adjust the speed of a treadmill and can immediately stop the operation of the treadmill.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern treadmills have a panel with a control circuit to make many capabilities available to a user. The control circuit is formed on a printed circuit board mounted in the panel. The printed circuit board uses many electronic elements to control the functions of the control circuit. Some of the electronic elements are buttons and knobs. Buttons extend out of the panel so a user can control power to the treadmill, display specific information, set or adjust operational modes, etc. A knob extends out of the panel to turn a rheostat in the control circuit to adjust the speed of the treadmill.
Most new electronic devices have more and more functions to attract consumers. More buttons and knobs are used on the panel of the treadmill to accommodate the additional electronic elements on the printed circuit board. As the panel becomes more populated with buttons, knobs, switches, indicators, displays, etc., pressing a specific button or turning a specific knob without inadvertently moving some other button or knob is difficult, especially when a user is running or walking on the treadmill.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved control device for a treadmill to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.